Broken Friendship, Secret Crush
by ArtisticLove
Summary: Everyone is going to different classes. Amu doesn't realize who she likes. Frustration is getting in the way of everybody's relationships.WARNING: This might not end happily.
1. Prefect' Prankster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Me: Also, Ikuto is same age as the gang, okay?**

**Ikuto: Damn. WHY?**

**Me: Because you have to go with the story. Let the story… BEGIN!**

Amu's POV

I stared at the board which assigns us to our new classes. _No… _I thought as I walked glumly back to my friends.

"So? What class are we? Are we together?" my best friend Rima asked.

I sighed, and shook my head. "Rima, you're going to 5-A, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are going to 5-C, I'm going to 5-B, and last of all, Ikuto is going to 5-E."

Last year, we met each other and became best friends, all five of us. We were really comfortable with each other, despite the genders and all those. We won't go like, "Ewwww, no way! He's a boy!" when Nagihiko and Ikuto hug us or something.

Now, our worst nightmare appeared. We're all separating, Ikuto is a prefect, and that means we can't do bad stuff, like (no naughty thoughts) skipping class, or play games while teacher was teaching. Big sigh.

I looked around, hoping to see a mass of dark blue hair, but no such luck. "Why is Ikuto so late?" I complained. The answer was Rima and Nadeshiko giggling and Nagihiko chuckling.

I checked the front of my shirt, is there a stain? No.

My pants, is it unzipped? No

My back, did someone stick a paper? No. Wait, what is that white thing? I ripped it from my shirt and it said, 'BAKA.' With a signature saying Ikuto.

"IKUTOOOOO!" I screeched.

I turned a complete round, ignoring the looks I'm receiving. I finally spotted the grown-taller-over-the-holidays Ikuto fleeing from the hall.

I sprinted to catch the 'prefect' prankster. With the help of Ran, and the cheering of my friends and Shugo Charas, I managed to catch Ikuto. I dragged him back to our laughing group.

**First chapter ever posted on fanfic! Please review!**


	2. Typical Day at School

**2****nd**** chapter… Typical Day At School**

Amu POV

First class: Science

Second class: History

Third class: Algebra

And it goes on and on.

As I sat in class, thinking what club I should join this year, a head popped out of the door and said,

"All teachers are required to go to the staff room, so free period."

After a few seconds, the students registered what the teacher said. The classroom gradually got noisier, and students walked in and out of the classroom.

I glared at nothing, and was going to get up and leave when heads appeared again at the door.

There was a second of silence, then-

"Oh my god! It's Ikuto and Nagihiko! Why are they here?"

"Obviously it's for me!" A bitc- uh, a faked high voice snapped. I recognize that voice and turned my head to see Saaya.

"NO! It's for Kuukai!" I heard someone else say. That person probably struck gold.

"Hey, Kuukai," Ikuto said coolly and Saaya smirked," but he isn't who I'm looking for. I'm looking for Yaya and Amu." Saaya's face blackened, and I resisted the urge to laugh when she turned on me with a weird expression.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and when I stepped out of the classroom, I bursted out laughing, not caring if Saaya could hear me or not.

When I finally took control of myself I saw Ikuto, Nagihiko and Yaya (also a prefect) still laughing. As they finally sobered, I asked Ikuto why he was looking for us.

He talked to Yaya about some prefect stuff while Nagihiko asked if I wanted to join the group for lunch.

I agreed, and we went back.

A typical day at school.

Last time.

Now, this is a typical day at school.

I picked Yaya and Rima at their houses, and go to school, like a good girl.

We skip class occasionally, with Kairi or Kuukai. So, yeah, my friends of five were replaced.

**Silent readers, as you see, I have no reviews, so please review. I have decided to do 2 endings.**

**One, is a happy ending.**

**Two, isn't a happy ending.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** Chapter**

**Prom and Dates**

**I'm very sorry for the late update, I have a big exam coming, so don't expect me to be fast…**

**And I also have trouble for inspirations, a.k.a author's block. Help me!**

**Amu's POV**

"You are a blank page, which shall be filled by ME!" SLAM! The teacher, Sensei Kano, slammed his hand on the table. "With knowledge."

A great impression. Do you know, our blank page fills with ZZZZ in his class?

The teacher continued.

"As you know, **I** am the head of this years prom," we didn't, "and I would like you all to search online for types of proms you would like. I will choose the best two themes and put them together.

The two students will work together with my supervision."

At the mention of prom, the girls start giggling whereas the boys groaned and moaned.

"I expect it by tomorrow." And he started talking about how to do THIS and how to do THAT, allowing my mind to wander to other stuff.

_Time Skip(Next Day)_

Back to the STUPID class. I'm not sure if I'm actually going to that silly prom.

If Ikuto was here, maybe falling asleep wouldn't be so easy…

As if conjured by my thoughts, he walked through the door and interrupted Sensei Kano's lecture.

"Hi, I'm the new student of this class, as I hadmy other class cancelled, I'm joining this one.

His eyes darted everywhere for a familiar face, and it landed on me. My Shugo Charas squealed in delight.

"Ikuto!" they squealed.

IKuto heard it somehow and waved, smiling faintly. The smile caught the girls attention.

"Ohayo Ikuto!" they chorused. Being a hot prefect has some good points.

I whacked my bag, not too gently, and ignored him.

He walked to the last row, and flopped to a chair beside the only occupant in that row. Me.

"Hey, Amu," seriously, I don't know why I'm ignoring him. I've no grudges on him, but I guess it's awkward to talk to someone who you haven't talked to for quite a while. And when he does perverted stuffs. Like-

Ikuto slung his arms on my shoulder. I struggled very hard, but this guy is HEAVY.

"Ikuto, get your arm off my shoulder," I growled. He cocked his head annoyingly. I forgot how irritating this guy can actually get.

I gave up, and bothered myself to listen to class.

"Come on, Amu-chan, don't be a spoilsport. I didn't think you were so _boring_," he emphasized the boring.

"You thought _wrong_" I hissed venomously.

" Ah, Miss Himamori, would you like to volunteer to be the first student to tell us your suggested theme?" Sensei Kano asked. I took this chance to stand up, forcing Ikuto to let go. Regretted it when I stood up.

I forgot to research.


End file.
